The embodiment relates to a touch panel.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel between electrodes. When taking of the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, recently, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model.
The touch panel may include a cover window including an AA (Active Area) and an UA (Unactive Area) or a substrate. A sensing electrode for sensing an input device is provided in the AA. A print layer and a wire electrode are formed in the UA.
Specifically, a proximity sensor for sensing a distance of an object may be disposed in the UA. The proximity sensor may be disposed on the print layer in the UA of the touch panel. In addition, the proximity sensor includes a light emitting part and a light receiving part and measures the quantity of light emitted from the light emitting part and the quality of light incident on the light receiving part, such that the proximity sensor may measure the distance of an object approaching thereto.
However, when the print layer disposed in the UA is a white printed layer, the light emitted from the sensing part is scattered to be unintentionally incident upon the light receiving part, so that an error may occur in the operation of the proximity sensor.
Thus, a new touch panel is required to reduce the scattered reflection of light emitted from and incident on the proximity sensor.